


Waiting for the call

by abbyannabananaella



Series: Criminal minds fan-episodes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan-episode, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Summary: Waiting for the call -The BAU team races, once again, to find Dr. Reid, who's yet again been kidnapped by serial killers.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Criminal minds fan-episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first of many fan episodes for criminal minds. tell me in the comments if you have any ideas for future fan episodes!

Derek walked into the BAU's Offices around 8:20 am, walking over to his cubical and sitting down. he noticed the absence of his friend, Spencer, and raised an eyebrow.   
he turned to Emily, who was chatting softly with Rossi.  
"Hey, you seen Reid?"   
"No, he hasn't answered his phone."  
"hold up, you said he hasn't answered his phone?"   
"yeah, why?"  
"he always answers his phone. Anxiety will do that to you." Derek said, getting worried.   
"Are you sure he's not just calling in sick?" Rossi said.   
"no, even if he was sick he'd answer his phone. he's a really light sleeper. he'd hear his phone ring." Derek retorted.   
"Maybe it's on silent?" He answered.   
Derek stood up.  
"no, he's told me he likes having his ringer on in case of an emergency." Emily said, looking at the two of them with a worried look.  
Hotchner walked out from his office, walking down the stairs to the others.  
"come on, Jj needs to brief us on the case." He said to them.   
"Hotch, Reid's not here."  
"he's probably just late. don't worry about him."  
"no, he hasn't answered his phone." Derek told him.  
Hotch's face went white.  
"and we know he can't defend himself. this seems serious." Derek said, dead serious as he looked Hotch in the eye.   
Hotch shook his head, and then took out his phone, dialing a number and pressing it to his ear. "we need to suspend the case we're on for a minute, JJ."  
Derek heard jj's response through the phone. "why?"  
"reid's gone missing."   
she gasped, and he closed his phone. "Derek, Emily, come with me. we need to check on him. if he's there, he's fine."  
Derek silently prayed to himself that reid was just late, and that he was fine.   
\--------------  
Hotch couldn't stop envisioning Reid, dead, or drugged up on his floor as he drove to Reid's apartment complex.   
They raced up the stairs, thinking it would be faster since spencer was just on the third floor. they ran to his room, room 312, and pounded on the door.   
it was locked.   
"Reid?"  
they knocked again.   
"Reid!"   
hotchner looked at derek, who nodded.   
Derek knocked down the door and kept his gun held up.   
when they had confirmed spencer wasn't in the room, they all collectively sighed.   
"If he's not here, where is he?" Emily said.  
"guys, come here." Derek said.   
"what is it?" Hotch asked, walking into the bedroom.   
"his phone is still on the night stand. if hes just going to work, he would have checked that he had it. probably more than once."   
"Guys... i think you might want to see this." Emily said, her voice shaky.   
"what?" Hotch walked over to her.   
she was holding an envelope. the front of it addressed the thing they were worried about.   
"it says 'to the FBI'. what?" Derek said, confused.   
"open it." Hotch demanded.   
"-okay." Emily slowly unpeeled the envelope and opened it. inside was a letter.   
"let me see that. it will have to go in for lab work later, so be careful." Hotch told her quietly.   
he slowly unfolded the paper, his eyes widening when he saw the contents.  
"is that.." Emily gasped.   
"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that did this, i swear." Derek cursed.   
Inside the paper was only a few words, and a few droplets of what was certainly Reid's blood.   
'hope you treated him well while you had him.  
because he's all ours now.'


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid wakes up.

Reid was sure of two things.   
one, he definitely went to sleep last night.   
two, that definitely didn't really matter anyway.   
He woke up pretty easy, actually.   
if waking up chained to a wall with a light in his face was easy, that is.   
he blinked a few times, trying his best not to freak out. maybe this was some kind of sick prank? if it was, he'd get some serious pay back, that'Hs for sure.   
that was likely not the case, though.  
he finally adjusted to the light and saw two figures behind it.   
"who... why?" He choked out. his wrists were chained about three feet from the wall. he tried pulling on them, but to no avail.   
the figures either didn't hear him, or didn't care, because they didn't respond.   
Reid guessed he'd been drugged or something, because he felt all fuzzy and he couldn't think straight.   
he had a horrible headache...  
"who are you?" He said.   
the shorter of the figures stepped forward two steps.   
"you know us, Spencer."  
"i really can't see you, you know..." Spencer said.  
"can you recognize my voice, Spencer?" He continued.  
"i... i can't really... i don't.."   
"he's still handling the effects of the drug, Sammy." The taller figure said.  
wait, Sammy? did he just say sammy?   
As in Samuel Holt?   
he.. no... he couldn't do something like that.   
could he?  
\----------------  
"we ran the letter through the lab. that's definitely Reid's blood." Hotch said, his heart pounding.   
"and? did we find any finger prints on the letter at all?" Emily asked.  
"yes, and that's what worries me."   
"yeah?"   
"they're people we knew. friends of Reid's."   
"Spit it out, Hotch." Rossi said, looking really worried, actually.   
"do you remember those two guys we met? they were both around Reid's age? helped us figure out a recent case."  
"Yeah, Sam and Tedd?" JJ said.  
"It's them."   
"oh my god. they hung out with reid for months." Emily said.  
Rossi shook his head. "and they've been really close, too. that worries me."   
"it worries me, too." Derek said. "i'll get Garcia to check if anyone's seen the two of them recently."   
"thanks. ask about reid, too."  
"of course."   
\--------------  
"hey, baby girl." Derek said, walking into Garcia's office.  
"Hello, man of my dreams." She answered with a smile.   
"i need you to check and see if Samuel Holt and Theodore Hunt have been seen anywhere recently."   
"Wait, Sam and Tedd? what have they got to do with this?" She asked.   
"they've got reid."   
"oh my god."   
"yeah, that's how the rest of us reacted when Hotch told us, too."   
"i can't believe they'd do this."   
"do what?" Anthony said, walking in holding a few papers. Rachel followed close behind.   
"Sam and Tedd have reid captive."   
"What?" Rachel said, playing with a strand of her hair.  
"They kidnapped reid."   
"Tell me you're lying, or joking-" Annie started, but Derek interrupted him.  
"I'd never joke about this. ever." Derek told him.   
"I understand. we have to find him." Annie said, wiping his forehead.   
"We will. if it's the last thing i do."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
